


Klanuary - One shots full of fluff

by Willow_wolfe88



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_wolfe88/pseuds/Willow_wolfe88
Summary: I've seen people doing the Klanuary art challenge, and I thought it was cute, but I can't draw to save my life, so I decided to use them as writing prompts instead.





	1. Day 1 - Under the Snow

Keith couldn’t take his eyes away. He watched as the warm yellow lights all over the town center twinkled, making the image in front of him seem so much more magical. The boy stood with his arms spread wide open, eyes closed, head thrown back, and a look of complete serenity that spread from his face, throughout his entire body.

When they landed, it seemed that the whole planet was covered in white, fluffy clouds. It looked so beautiful from the windows, and that was the way Keith had intended to enjoy it. He grew up in the desert, and his memories of visiting the snow were cold, wet, and unpleasant. He was quite happy snuggling up with a blanket and a hot drink, and watch the others make fools of themselves outside, while he kept warm and dry. 

 

But Lance had other ideas. He attacked Keith with a warm jacket, a long scarf, and a red and black knitted hat, with a fluffy pom-pom on top. 

Keith grumbled, “Wouldn’t you much rather snuggling under the blanket?” he pouted.  
“We can do that anytime!” Lance countered, “Plus, we finally get a day off! Come on, come have some fun, create memories with the rest of your team!”  
“It’s an order!” added Shiro, walking past them both, and out into the snow.  
“Hey, no one asked you!” grumbled Keith, as he was pushed out after Shiro.  
Shiro just turned and grinned.

Keith was right, it was cold and wet, and he couldn’t see how anyone could enjoy this. His dislike only intensified as, 2 seconds later, a snowball collided with the side of his head. He turned to see a very regretful Hunk, and Pidge doubled over in an evil laugh.

“Sorry man!” Hunk called out, “I was aiming for Lance!”  
Keith bent down, scooping up a large handful, and squeezing it into the shape of a ball.  
The look of sudden terror on Hunks face was instant gratification. Pidge just cackled harder.  
“Get ‘em babe!” Lance whispered, bending down beside him, and scooping up his own ball.  
Keith drew his arm back with a grin that had Hunk running.  
Pidge tried to duck, a little to late, as, with perfect aim, two balls hit her, one after the other.  
“Hey, I didn’t throw it!” she called to Keith.  
“I know, but Hunk didn’t do it on purpose, and you enjoyed it a little too much!” he called back.  
All of a sudden, a ball hit him in the back of the head.  
“THAT was on purpose!” he heard Hunk call, as he turned to see him disappear behind the ship.  
“Oh, IT’S ON!” he yelled, as the other three laughed at him, and dispersed quickly.  
“You’re supposed to be on my side!” he called after Lance.  
“Sorry babe, I don’t want to get hit when everyone is aiming for you!”  
He turned to stomp inside, when he came face to face with Shiro, blocking the way. He had stocked up a pile of balls, and had the biggest grin on his face. “Time to team up, brother? We’ve got the defence of the ship, so we can’t get anymore surprise attacks, and you know we have the best aim. They won’t even get close. If you don’t want to think of it as fun, you can think of it as training. Either way, let’s get this snow storm started!”  
Keith nodded, and they both started building a wall in front of them, so they were covered from both sides.  
Keith looked across the field, and saw that the others were building their own wall. It was no longer only Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, but Allura and Coran had joined them too.  
“Seems unfair!” huffed Keith.  
“Doesn’t really matter!” laughed Shiro, as he used his right arm to lodge a large ball right into the others camp, with squeals of protest coming from the others.  
“NOT FAIR!” yelled Pidge.  
Shiro just laughed, and threw another ball. Keith couldn’t remember the last time he had heard him laugh, and he couldn’t help but laugh too, and started throwing balls himself.  
Hunk, Allura and Coran continued throwing snowballs back, while Lance and Pidge disappeared. Keith thought it was weird, but as he enjoyed hearing the squeals coming from their victims, he soon forgot about them. Until, suddenly, from above rained down a barrage of snowballs. He didn’t know how they did it, but somehow they had managed to make an artillery of snowballs, silently climb up onto the transport ship, and hit them with a full on surprise attack.  
Shiro and Keith were soon covered in snow, as the others had made their way across the field, bombarding them, and smashing down their defences. Lance and Pidge jumped down off the roof, and physically knocked him down to the ground, while the others managed to get Shiro down. They all lay there, in a big pile, laughing their heads off. Keith had to admit it, as he looked around at the others, and caught Lance’s eyes, even though he was cold and wet, it felt good to laugh.  
After the snowball fight, Allura, Shiro and Coran went into town to meet their hosts, as the rest of them went tobogganing, snowboarding, and for long walks, having a good time, until they joined the rest of the town for a dinner feast.  
After the celebration, Lance took Keith’s hand, and they made their way down to the ice covered lake they could see beside the town.  
They walked, arm in arm, around the lake, just enjoying the peace, and each others company, until they found themselves back in the little town centre by the edge of the lake. There were several park benches, a fountain that was frozen over, and thousands of fairy lights strung between the trees.  
Lance stopped, staring unhappily up at the sky, “The snow is nice and all,” he sighed, walking away from Keith, “But I really wish it would snow. That would make it perfect.”  
Keith just looked at him, questioningly.  
“The soft snowflakes falling from the sky,” he said, as his eyes lit up, “each one kissing your skin, your hair, your tongue, sticking to your eyelashes, sending a beautiful icey shiver of energy into you.” he began turning on the spot, with his arms outstretched, “You forget who you are, you become lost in the peace, and realise you’re only a tiny snowflake in this huge galaxy. Its magical”  
He sighed one more time, and turned to face the lake. Keith started walking towards him, but was stopped mid stride.  
Keith watched as Lances stance changed. He stood up on the balls of his feet, and slowly opened his arms, tilting his head back, eyelashes gently caressing his cheeks as he kept his eyes closed.  
Keith was often left stunned by Lance, his beauty left him breathless, and his graceful movements left him speechless, and as Lance was always doing unexpected things, Keith just stood there, silently wondering what Lance would do next, holding his breath, waiting for the next marvel.  
Lance took a big breath in, and sighed, his whole body relaxing, as the first snowflakes kissed his skin.  
Keith was transfixed by the magical moment. He never wanted it to end. He stared at the beautiful boy, willing him not to move, yet wanting to kiss every single spot that the snowflakes hit.  
A grin spread across Lance’s face, as he lowered his head, and opened his eyes. He saw the wonder in Keith’s face, and stepped towards him.  
“Told you it was magic!” he whispered, as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, tucking Keith’s head under his chin.  
“You’re the one that’s magic,” he whispered, as he looked up, and softly planted kisses all over Lance’s face.


	2. Day 2 - Movie night

I walked into the common area, and found Keith and Pidge huddled in the corner of the couch, having a hushed conversation. All of a sudden, Pidge looked up with a start, jumped up from her corner of the couch, and walked away, never breaking eye contact with me, a sly grin on her face.

“What was all that about?” I asked, sliding up next to Keith.  
“Oh that, that was nothing.” replied Keith, “You know Pidge will do anything to make you suspicious of her. Her main goal in life is to cause chaos.”  
“That’s true.” I said, looking at Keith from the corner of my eye, “I still don’t believe you though.”  
Keith just shrugged, and started flipped through the papers he had in his lap. I sat back into the corner, bringing my knee up, and extending it behind Keith. Keith sat back, snuggled into my chest, and continued reading. I rested my chin on his head, and closed my eyes.

Not much later, Shiro walked in. He’d been pretty on edge lately, it had been too quiet for his liking, and he was waiting for disaster to strike.

 

“We don’t have the luxury of being idle, you two. Keith, I need you on the bridge, Lance, head to the training room, or find something useful to do!” he snapped, and walked back out.

“Yes Sir!” Keith mumbled as he stretched and stood up.  
“Don’t be too hard on him,” I said, reaching out for him to help me up, “It’s hard not to stress out here, I’m suspicious that it’s been so quiet too.”  
“Yeah, I know. But it’s been so full on, we haven’t stopped since we left Earth. It’s nice to just be able to breathe for once.”  
“I know,” I said, wrapping him in my arms, and bending down to kiss his forehead, “That’s why we’ve got to make the most of the moments we have” I squeezed him tighter, and he sighed into my chest. We stood like that for another minute, before I let him go, and stepped away. He pouted, and took my hand. We walked together, hand in hand, until we got to the training room, where he left me, and continued on to the bridge. 

I barely saw him for the rest of the day, Shiro kept him busy on the bridge, and when I did see him, talking to Pidge, or Hunk, he would act weirdly, and quickly make an excuse to get away. I was beginning to feel hurt and rejected. What was going on? Everytime I questioned one of the others, they just brushed it off and told me Shiro was on his back, and sent him to tell Pidge to check the systems, or he wanted to know if we had enough supplies, or whether we needed to make a stop. They were all valid reasons, and things I could totally see Shiro stressing about, but if this was all so important, then why was I being left out? Why couldn’t I help? I made my way to the bridge to see.

“Hey guys!” I said as I walked in to see Allura, Shiro and Coran standing around a map. “I came to see if you needed a hand with anything?” I asked, looking around the room. Keith was nowhere to be seen.  
“Ah, perfect timing!” Coran said, as they all turned around, “I need someone to come down with me to clean and check all the pods are in working order!”

“Not this again!” I complain, “Last time one of them tried to kill me!”  
“I’m sure you will be fine. There aren’t any Galra to infiltrate the systems this time. It would really be a great help!” assures Allura, turning away from me, and back to the map, “It will get it done in half the time, and then we shall all be done in time for dinner.”

“It’s settled then” says Shiro, turning back to the map himself.  
“Great!” says Coran, walking over, and taking me by the arm, “I’ll make sure to take good care of you this time. No falling into the cryogenic pod for you this time!”  
“I didn’t fall Coran! It tried to kill me!”  
“Ah, yes, young paladin! I remember clearly!” he chuckles as we walk out of the room.

I spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning pods, while Coran checked they were functioning. I made sure i never fully entered the pods though. I didn’t want to risk it, so i always left at least a foot or a hand outside, to stop the self-closing mechanism.

I walked towards the dining room in a state of exhaustion when we finished, Coran chatting loudly, with too much enthusiasm, beside me. Just as we were walking through the door, a pair of arms wrapped around me, holding me back. I was surprised, and let out a loud gasp, making everyone look up at me.

“We aren’t eating here tonight.” Keith whispered, pulling me backwards. I looked embarrassed at everyone in front of me, I noticed they all had big smiles on their faces, and Pidge was trying not to laugh.

I let him spin me around until I could see his face. I gave him a puzzled look, and he just grinned and took my hand. I walked happily behind him, not knowing what was going on, but not really caring.

“Close your eyes!” he said, as we got to his room.  
“But…” I protested.  
“Close your eyes!” he insisted.  
I pursed my lips and obliged. I heard him open the door, and he guided me in.  
“Happy Anniversary” he said, softly kissing me. “You can open your eyes now!”

I blinked them slowly open, to twinkling fairy lights.  
On a little table, in front of a big tv, was Hunks space version of pizza, and garlic knots.  
“Our 6 months isn’t for another two weeks?” I questioned him, suddenly panicking that I had got my dates wrong.  
“Our official one, yeah,” he blushed, “but 6 months ago was the first time you kissed me.”  
“Yeah, and then I panicked, and didn’t talk to you for a week. You really want to celebrate that?”  
“I knew you just needed time. I knew you’d be back. You loved me. You wouldn’t have kissed me like that if you didn’t” he giggled, and pulled me down to sit on a pile of cushions at the little table on the floor, positioning himself on my lap.

“You certainly were busy today!” I said, amazed, wrapping my arms around him.  
“Yeah, everyone was in on it. Shiro, Allura and Coran made sure we stayed separated, Hunk cooked up your favourite, and Pidge downloaded all your favourite movies for me.”  
“I don’t deserve all of this” I breathe out.  
He looked up at me from under his fringe, “You really do, Lance.”  
I leant down and kissed him.

“The foods going to get cold.” he murmured against my lips.  
“I don’t care.” I said, leaning in again.  
“Hunk worked so hard,” he said, pulling away, “And garlic knots!”  
“Fine!” I chuckle, raising an eyebrow “but know I would much rather your tongue in knots.”  
“That was pathetic, even for you!” he laughed, and pulled the table closer.  
“You know you love it!” I winked.  
“Jury’s still out on that!” he laughed, and shoved a garlic knot in my mouth. 

After dinner was finished, we pushed the table away, and Keith grabbed a blanket off the bed, laying it over the both of us. He snuggled back into me, and picked up the remote. He turned on the tv, and a selection of films came up.

“Um, no one was supposed to know I love Disney movies!” I gasp, looking slightly terrified.  
Keith started laughing, “Your face!” he gasped, before laughing again. “It’s not a bad thing!”  
“But… but how did you find out!” I asked, thoroughly confused.  
“Pidge knows everything!” he chuckled, “Now are we going to watch something or not?”  
“I don’t want to make you watch something you don’t want to, just because I like them!” I cried.  
“Are you kidding?” He laughed, “I’ve been dying for some fuzzy feels, and hot Prince action all day. I might even sing along with you!”

 

I just stared at him blinking.  
“What?” he asked, “If you think I don’t know every single word to ‘Kiss the Girl’, you would be wrong!”  
“You just surprise me all the time,” I stammer, “and you are so unbelievably cute!” I kiss him, this time he kisses back.  
“So, movie, or?” he asks, running his hand down my chest.  
“If you think I’d MISS you singing ‘Kiss the Girl, YOU would be wrong!” I sigh, kissing him again.  
He just laughed, snuggled into me, and hit play.

This moment was perfect. The twinkling fairy lights above us, one of my favourite movies playing, and the love of my life snuggled up, singing along, in my arms.


	3. Day 3 - Galtean AU

Prince Lonz of Altea sat slumped in his throne, gazing out across the ballroom, with no real interest, as the crowd danced below them. He hated these prim and proper events, he hated girls in fluffy dresses being paraded before him, he hated stuffy celebrations, and he particularly hated this one. He hated that they were celebrating the engagement of his sister, to the Prince he had fallen in love with. The Prince that had whispered sweet nothings in his ear. The Prince who had stolen more than just his first kiss. The Prince that was now winking at him from across the dais.

*****

‘That insolent, arrogant, stuck up beast!’ I thought to myself, as I sat up, and shifted in my seat, so he was no longer in my field of vision. ‘I can’t believe I EVER fell for that half-breed!’

I thought back to the summer I had first met Lotor. I was 18, and both he and Allura had been 19. 

Both Allura and I had been sent off to different families, to help strengthen the alliances between the royal families. Allura had been sent to the Dalterion Belt, to spend time with Lady Trigel and her family, to help refine her etiquette, and to spend time with her daughter, who was of a similar age. 

I was sent to Daibazaal, in the hopes that if I spent time with Zarkon, and boys of my own age, I may lose some of my softness, and become more manly.

 

We spent most of the summer traipsing around the sandy planet on tall, four legged creatures, with long necks, exploring abandoned cities, and searching for elusive oases. We were always accompanied by Lotors personal soldier, a scruffy looking Galra, who barely spoke, and would do anything Lotor told him to.

It was on one of these expeditions that we found a beautiful oasis. It was large one, with dense trees, so you couldn’t see through to the other side. Lotor tied the creatures to the trees on the outside of the oasis, demanding the soldier stayed with them, and led me by the hand through the trees, and to the water. 

The water was crystal clear, and was deep enough to swim in. I went to step in fully clothed, knowing that the heat would dry me off in no time, but Lotor stopped me. He tugged at the hem of my shirt, awkwardly trying to get it off, huffing in frustration until I lifted my arms above my head. He finally slipped it off, and then stepped back to take his off, letting me finally take in the shining purple abs he had hidden underneath. He then removed his pants, standing there in nothing but his underwear. He moved towards me, but I had finally caught on to what he wanted, and shed mine quickly. 

He took me by the hand again, and led me into the water. We gently paddled out there for a while. I often caught him staring, but he would quickly look away. We dodged each others eyes, until he finally got the courage to stand in front of me, and look me in the eye. 

“Lonz…” he said softly, as a gently caressed my cheek with his hand. I leant into it, and gazed up into his eyes, willing him to kiss me. He closed his eyes, and leant down towards me.

We were in the middle of a passionate kiss, when we heard a noise on the shore, and looked up to find the Galra boy, frozen in a state of shock. He let out a quiet yelp, and quickly turned, and ran.  
By the time we had gotten out, got dressed, and returned to the creatures, both the soldier and his steed were gone.  
I never saw him again that summer, but Lotor and I returned to the oasis many, many times.

Once I returned home, Lotor and I kept in contact, sending each other sweet letters, and visiting each other when we could. Our fathers thought it was great we were getting along so well, and saw it as a great sign for the future of our kingdoms. 

I didn’t care at all for the future of our kingdoms. All I cared about was the man I loved, and the future we would have together. And it was all going great. Until Lotor became acquainted with my dearest, darling sister.

Allura had been off planet for a few years now, choosing not to return after her summer vacation, and instead travel on diplomatic excursions, so had missed Lotor the few times he had come to visit. When they met, they both became infatuated with each other, leaving me heartbroken, as Lotor became nastier, and nastier towards me. It would have been bad enough if he had have just left me, but the fact that he treated me like dirt made me become bitter and angry towards the both of them.

My father scolded me, and told me I was too old to be jealous of my best friend falling in love with my sister. No one know what Lotor had been to me, and as far as I was concerned, they would never find out.

So now I sat here, in a boiling rage, watching my sister get everything I dreamt of, and being scorned by the lover that was once mine.

*****

I stood watching the people dance before me. It was a celebration of two races coming together. A diplomatic dream for all those involved. But the only person I wanted to dance with was untouchable, so I hung back here, in the shadows, keeping an eye out for trouble.

“Keef,” my mother, Krolia, scolded, walking towards me, “You’re not on duty tonight. Go. Mingle! You never get the chance to socialise with people your own age. Who knows, you might find your mate on the dance floor!”  
I just shook my head, and turned back to watching the dancefloor.  
“That’s an order, General!” she said, pushing me out into the crowd. 

Both she and my father, Kolivan, were Commanders in Zarkons fleet, and they were both in charge of the Galra side of security tonight, working hand in hand with Coran, the second in command of the Altean army.

I made my way closer to the dais, watching him carefully, but trying not to draw attention to myself. I had been fascinated by the Altean Prince ever since I first saw him, white hair shining blindingly in the sun, tan skin and sky blue Altean marks bringing out the azure colour of his eyes. I was happy to be following the pair around the desert, even if I didn’t think very highly of Prince Lotor.

When he smiled, I smiled, and I enjoyed the days in the sun, just being able to watch him. I was happy. Until I made the regretful decision to follow them into the oasis that day. There he was, standing there in the crystal clear water, droplets, shining like diamonds, clinging to his tight, tanned skin, dripping from his long eyelashes, and making his hair give off a radiance that put the sun to shame. I was so stunned by the beauty, that it took me a minute to realise that those stunning azure eyes were distracted by something. I gasped as I took in the bigger picture. He was standing there, dazed, as Lotor came towards him. I watched in horror as Lotor took his face in his hands, and leant down to kiss him. As Lonz kissed back, I felt my heart drop to my stomach, and I turned to run. Unfortunately, I stumbled in my rush to get out of there, being caught, I froze for a second, Lonz looking at me with confusion, and Lotor with a burning rage.   
I squealed in terror, and got away from them as fast as I could. 

I had seen neither of them until this night, although I had heard Lotor had become engaged to the Princess. It didn't really surprise me. I knew Lonz had only been a plaything to him, and he would have done anything to get one step closer to ruling both empires.

I stood for a while longer, as beautiful young girls, of both Altea and Daibazaal, presented themselves to the Prince. They would curtsey deeply, and the Prince would stand, honour the guest with a soft brush of his lips on their hand, and lead them on to the dance floor. 

I watched as he spun by me again and again, throwing light banter at his dance partner, laughing along with jokes. But I could tell he laughed with his mouth only. There was no spark in those blue eyes. 

That was until he span past me again, a little closer than usual, and his eyes met mine, causing them to flash the brightest blue I had ever seen. I jumped back, and into the crowd, trying to get away from that intense gaze, before I did something stupid.

*****

I quickly excused myself from my dance partner, and made my way back to my throne, motioning for Coran as I sat.

“Yes, Prince?” he asked, bowing low so I could whisper my request into his ear.  
“I need you to find Kolivan.” I started, there was a breathlessness to my voice, and I could feel my face becoming flushed. “I want him to track down the Galran boy that spent the summer with Lotor and I. I believe his name was Keith. It is of the utmost importance.”  
“Yes Sir,” he bowed, “Is there an issue that needs to be dealt with?”  
“No, nothing like that. Just have him present himself to me at once.” I said, and motioned him off with the wave of a hand.

I could feel the overbearing weight of my mother’s gaze, as she stood up and made her way over to me, the eyes of everyone watching her move. The way she held the room always had me astounded. It was clear that, although everyone held the king in the highest regard, it was my mother who held the respect and love of our peoples.

She held herself with dignity and grace as she stood beside me, motioning to the crowd to continue in their revelry.  
“I haven’t seen a reaction like that since your father and I first laid eyes on each other,” she whispered, so only I could hear.  
“What… what are you talking about mother?” I stammered, staring straight ahead.  
“You and that Galran boy. We could practically see the electricity between you.” She placed a hand on my shoulder, “I know that Lotor was more than a friend to you, even though you tried to hide it. If this is what you want, and you're finally ready to share it with us, we are going to be nothing but happy for you.”  
I gulped, and looked up into her eyes, where I found nothing but love. She looked away from me, and nodded knowingly down to the crowd, where I could see Kolivan forcing a path through the dancers. She smiled, and returned to her throne by my father's side.

*****

I'd been hiding out near the kitchen when my father approached me.  
“What have you done this time?” he asked in his gruff manner. “Prince is asking for you, and by name too, or close enough.” he said, when I gave him a confused look.  
“What in the galaxy does Lotor want with me?” I snapped.  
“Not that Prince, the other one. Said it was of utmost importance, and I was to fetch you right away.”  
“Oh.” I said, hanging my head.  
“Are you in trouble, son, because if we need to, I can try to sneak you out. I have no loyalty to the Alteans.”  
“No father,” I replied, “I need to face this, whatever the outcome.”  
“Okay.” he huffed, and turned to walk off, heading towards the ballroom, and the Prince.  
I sighed, hung my head, and followed.

*****

 

He approached us hesitantly, his head bowed, and his eyes on the ground. Unfortunately, every single eye in the crowd was on us. My heart was racing, and I could almost hear his doing the same.  
He climbed the steps, and stopped before us.

“Presenting General Keef, of the Galran Empire” said Coran loudly.  
“Bow!” Kolivan whispered beside him.  
He jumped suddenly, making a small “Oh” with his mouth, and he swept into a deep bow at my feet.  
I stood up before him, and gestured for him to stand up.  
He raised himself up slowly, his ears lay flat back on his head, a sign that he was nervous.

‘It was now or never’ I thought, as I hesitantly put my hand out, ‘I hope I’m reading this right, and not about to make a fool of myself.’

 

He stared, in shock, at my hand, and I held my breath, as he slowly lifted his gaze to meet mine.

 

As our eyes met, the flash of light that I swear I felt before suddenly burst between us, making everyone around us gasp in amazement.

He took my hand, flashing me the biggest, toothiest grin. I smiled back, as I leant down to kiss his hand, never breaking eye contact.

I stood back up, and led him out to the dancefloor, not caring anymore about what anyone else would think.   
The crowd separated for us, as we made our way to the centre of the room. He bowed again, and I dipped my head, as the band began to play the Altean Waltz. 

We danced the first round by ourselves, him leading my around the circle, as everyone gazed on. Slowly, my mother and father, Allura and Lotor, and Emperor Zarkon, and his wife Honerva joined us. We danced elegantly around each other, a beautiful pattern of dips, and twirls, until the song ended, and everyone applauded.

Right there, in the middle of the floor, I closed my eyes, and kissed my Galran boy. 

I pulled away slowly, keeping my eyes closed, and heard him take a sharp breath in. I opened my eyes to a bright blue light. It took me a second to focus, and realise that the light was coming from me. 

My Altean marks were giving off a bright glow, which meant I had met my true soulmate. It was a rarity, and neither Allura and Lotor, nor even my mother and father had experienced it. A gasp ran through the crowd as they realised what this meant.

I giggled, as Keef looked at me in confusion.   
“Doesn’t that mean…” he asked, fading off.  
“I guess you’re stuck with me...” I shrugged, looking towards the ground. Just because he was my soulmate, doesn’t mean that I was his.  
“I can live with that!” he laughed, as he lifted my chin, and kissed me deeply. The crowd applauded, as the band struck up again, and we began turning slowly, dancing the night away.


	4. Day 4 - Prom Night

A/N: sorry it's a few days late, it's been a crazy start to the year! Also, I know nothing about Prom, so here you go.

“Hey, Keith!” I heard Lance call as I walked through the big double doors. He was sitting with our group of friends under the big tree in the courtyard, discussing prom. Even though some of the group were dating, we had all decided to go in one big group. One last hurrah, with the people we cared about the most, before we left for college next year.

I sat down next to Allura. They were finalising where we would get ready, and Hunk was making the final confirmation on the Limo.

“So there’s 8 of us in total, right?” he asked, and everyone nodded in agreement. “The Limo will get to Keiths at 6:30, we will be at Allura’s, to pick up you ladies by 7, and we will get back here at school by 7:30, ready for the night to kick off at 8?” Everyone nodded, and began to chat excitedly amongst themselves. Allura and her cousin Romelle were pulling at Pidge’s hair, trying to figure out what whey could do with it, while Lotor, Lance and Shay were discussing who was taking who, and who they thought would be crowned King and Queen. Everyone had their bets on Allura and Lotor, but Lotor wasn’t so sure.

Hunk came over, and sat next to me.

“Are you ready, for, you know?” he asked quietly, looking around to make sure no one was watching.  
“I don’t know…” I replied, blushing, “I don’t know if it’s the right thing to do.”  
“Trust me,” Hunk chortled, “It’s the right thing. He likes you. You’ve planned it all perfectly. Everything’s ready to go, you’ve just got to man up!”  
“But…” I started.  
“20 seconds...” he reminded me, as he patted my knee, got up and walked away.

I sat there, head in my hands, internally freaking out, when Lotor called over to get my attention.

“Hey, Keith,” he called, “I believe our boy Lance here is going to take out Prom King, who do you think is going to be his queen?”  
Everyone instantly turned and glared at him then, everyone except Lance, who’s eyes were on me, that big, goofy grin making me stutter as I answered.  
“Ah… I don’t… I don’t know…” I shrugged.  
“The correct answer, would be Allura!” she said, as she jokingly pushed me, then whispered in my ear, “Don’t mind him. He may be my boyfriend, but, god, he can be an arse sometimes!”  
I just laughed with everybody else, flipping Lotor the bird when Lance wasn’t looking.

*****

Lance and I had an interesting history. We’d known each other since we were kids, and I’d had a crush on him for about as long. But he was always the ladies man, flirting with everyone, dating most of the cheerleading team, he even had a pretty serious relationship with Allura, while I just sat by and watched.

 

Eventually I started seeing Adam, who was a couple years above us, and things were going great. Until one drunken night last year, Lance broke it off with Allura, told me he liked me, and went and hooked up with Pidge’s brother, Matt.

I was torn, because I was seeing Adam, and I couldn’t just leave him, especially because I had no idea if sober Lance was brave enough to admit to what drunk Lance had confessed. 

Things got weird with our group for a while. I felt awkward. Lance felt awkward. Allura was pissed at Lance. Pidge was pissed at Lance. It was just a huge mess.

But then Lance and Matt became more than just a hookup, and Lotor asked Allura out, so tensions eased. I was happy with Adam, but I often wondered what could have been.

One day Adam and I were sitting in the local cafe, when he told me he had started having feelings for someone else. An older guy he’d known for a while, strangely, it didn’t upset me that much, so I let him go. Then it turned out the older guy was my older brother Shiro. It surprised me at first, but I could see how into each other they were, and I don’t know if I ever truly loved Adam, so I was happy for them.

It seemed we were stuck in this never ending loop, one of us being single, the other in a relationship. We could never catch a break. And I still wasn’t convinced about how he really felt.

So I sat and waited. I wasn’t interested in dating anyone else. I was sure that once this year was over, we would all go away to college, we would slowly drift apart, and I could finally move on.

But then Matt went travelling, and Lance decided to break it off with him.

So here we were again. Sharing glances across the classroom, laughing awkwardly at each others jokes, and just not knowing how to be around each other.

One day, after I had laughed a little too enthusiastically at one of Lance's lame jokes, Hunk pulled me aside.

“What are you going to do about this bro?” he asked.   
“What are you talking about?” I replied.  
“You and Lance. Just hurry up and get together man, coz we're all tired of this bullcrap!”  
“Why have I got to do it?”  
“Dude…” he said, and looked me straight in the eyes. “He’s a mess. He’s already told you how he feels. He has NO idea how you feel. Now it’s YOUR time to man up, and do something about it. Maybe you could do a Promposal?” he suggested.

That got my thoughts racing. He was waiting for me to make my move? I couldn’t just ASK him out in any ordinary way. And, no, I didn’t think a Promposal would do. Everyone got Promposals. 

This was Lance. There was nothing ordinary about him. There was nothing ordinary about the way he made my heart race, or my head whirl. The way he made me trip over myself, because I was too caught up in him, or the way I held my breath, when he looked at me with that goofy grin of his. This was Lance McClain. This was razzle dazzle and glitter bombs, this was getting caught in a thunderstorm, this was like the glee of christmas morning, and fireworks on the fourth of July. I had to put everything I was feeling into this moment. I had to make it perfect. I had to make it Lance.

But then I thought about it. I had to also make it me. I had to make it quiet walks in the forest. I had to make it snuggling on the couch. I had to make it oversized sweatshirts, and hot chocolate on a winter's day. 

I had to make a big gesture, that had wow factor, but was also intimate, and us. This was going to be a hard one to figure out. I thought back to all the years we had spent together, and all the moments that mattered. The moments that would last a lifetime. The things we had in common, and the things that mattered the most. Finally, I had it.

*****

“Smile Lance!” Hunk called from beside Keith in the back of the limo. We had all piled in, and were on the way to Prom. Hunk had already taken hundreds of photos of everyone, and now it was my turn.

We smiled for what felt like the millionth time as we pulled up at the school. We all climbed out, and Hunk took another few photos, until our history teacher, Mr. Smythe came over, and offered to take a few with Hunk in them.

Once Pidge started getting snappy, we decided it was time to stop, and Mr. Smythe called over to me. “Mr. McClain?” he asked, “I need a hand with some technical stuff, and Mr. Shirogane said you were the man for the job. Do you mind giving me a hand.”

“No problem, sir.” I replied, and followed after him. That was typical of Keith's older step-brother Shiro. I was the one who set up most of the entertainment system in their house, and always the one who fixed any technical issues. He and his boyfriend, Adam, were chaperoning the prom. 

“Don't go in without me!” I called back to the others.

I followed Mr. Smythe into one of the buildings, and into a classroom above the auditorium. He went into the storage room, and began fumbling around through a number of boxes.

“Are you okay in there?” I asked.It felt like we had been in there for at least 10 minutes.  
“Do you need me to help you find something?” 

He came out with an armful of boxes, and placed them on the table.

All of a sudden, there’s a sharp knock at the door, and Adam puts his head through the door.  
“Thank you, I’ll take it from here Mr. Smythe!”

Mr. Smythe just nods knowingly, and pats me on the back. “Off you pop, Mr. McClain!”

I hesitate before following Adam. These last 10 minutes have just been weird, and they seem to be getting weirder.

I follow Adam down the hall, and down the stairs. As we round the corner, Shiro is standing, a beaming smile on his face, in front of a set of double doors, which lead to the auditorium.

“Wha...” I start, as I look at him, confused. “What’s going on?” I ask.  
Shiro shrugs, and motions me to go through the doors.  
I step forward, looking between the both of them. They just smile, and urge me on with a nod. I see that Adam has got his phone out, recording me.

I brace myself for a second, before pushing the doors open. The lights are off, but the walkway is lit with lots of candles. I can see that down the walkway, all my friends are spaced out, smiling up at me.  
I feel a gentle push on my back, so I step towards the first on the line. 

Allura greets my with a big, beaming smile, holding a card that reads:

‘Inspired from all the moments we have spent together, and all the people we love.’

The butterflies start fluttering in my stomach, and my heart starts racing. Allura takes my arm, and leads me further down the steps, where Lotor is waiting. He hands me an ugly christmas sweater, laughing at the look at my face as I take it and put it on.

Allura takes Lotors hand, and they fall in step behind me. I can feel that Adam and Shiro are there too, but I don’t look back, as I climb down to Romelle, who kisses me on the cheek as she hands me a bucket of popcorn. I take it with a raised eyebrow as she steps aside to wave me past.

Next is Shay, who hands me a box of chocolates. I’m so confused at this point, I’m looking back at all the friends behind me, and they are just beaming at me with happiness. 

I walk down the last few steps, to my best friends Hunk and Pidge. They take me between them, linking my arms through theirs, and lead me to the middle of the front row, where there are two rows of 4 chairs, all laid out with the cushions and blankets that we normally use at the movie nights at Shiro’s house.

“I thought this was Prom?” I question.  
“You should know us by now, we always do things a little differently,” she said, as she pulled me down into the chair between her and Hunk. Shay sat down next to Hunk, and the rest sat behind us. It was at that moment, I realised Keith wasn’t there.

“Where’s Keith?” I asked, as Hunk hushed me, and music started playing from the stage.

It took me a minute before I realised it was ‘The Love Song’ from The Wedding Singer. It suddenly clicked in my head what was going on, and I began a soft nervous chuckle, when the light in the centre of the stage came on, and out came Keith, in an ugly sweater of his own, looking more nervous than I had ever seen him, holding a pile of large signs.

I looked up at the beautiful boy, in an outrageous sweater, standing nervously in front of me, peeking out from behind his fringe, and I couldn’t help but grin up at him. 

He saw the look on my face, and grinned back. Suddenly finding his courage, he cleared his throat, and turned his signs around. On it, in beautifully hand-painted lettering, was my favourite quote from my favourite movie.

‘You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it. - We Bought a Zoo’

I nodded at him, to signify that I’d finished, the smile on my face growing bigger as he dropped the first sign to show the second.

‘Life is not the amount of breaths you take, it's the moments that take your breath away - Hitch’

He gave me a moment, then dropped the second sign to the floor. The third read:

‘If you find somebody you can love, you can’t let that get away - The Wedding Singer’

I looked up to him, tears shining bright in both of our eyes. The signs went on.

‘When you realise you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. - When Harry Met Sally’

‘You're the first person I wanna look at when I wake up in the morning, and the only one I wanna kiss goodnight. Because the first time that I saw these hands, I couldn’t imagine not being able to hold them. - Definitely Maybe’

By this time, the tears were pouring. I had to turn to Pidge, “I can’t read them!” I sniffle, “I can’t see!”  
“It’s alright,” she said, sniffling herself, “we got this.” she must have motioned to Keith, because suddenly he was jumping off the stage, and standing in front of me.

“You’re ruining my moment with your crying.” he chuckles.  
“Just shut up and read them to me!” I say, a little hysterical.  
“There’s only one left,‘‘ he laughs, and quotes:

“I love you without knowing how, why, or even from where”

“That’s from Patch Adams!” I say, that’s one of the first movies we ever watched together!”  
“I know,” he laughs, “And I remember you crying like a baby, just like you are now.”  
“It’s a sad movie!” I say, lightly swatting his arm.  
“Just shut up, and let me kiss you.”

He took my face in his hands, and finally, we had our first kiss, surrounded by the cheers and haggles of our friends.

I look down to his ugly sweater, finally getting the Bridget Jones reference.

“Nice boys don't kiss like that” I laugh through my tears.  
“Oh, yes, they fucking do!” he laughs back, and kisses me again.

After we all calmed down, and after I had refreshed my face, we all headed to prom, ugly christmas sweaters and all. The perfect night had been had been made into one we definitely would never forget, Allura and Lotor won Prom King and Queen, and we all danced through the night, and into the rest of our lives.


	5. Day 5 - Demigods

A/n: I KNOW this has taken a long time, but I am still going with it, I love the different prompts, but I've also got 3 other stories im working on. Ooops

*****

'These idiots make themselves much too easy to kill', Keith thought to himself, as he made his way through the crowd, 'Imagine! Holding a ball, and encouraging your guests to dress up in costume! And in masks of the enemy, no less!'

He looked all around him. The guests were all dancing in light, billowy clothing, draped in translucent shawls, and beaded chains. Their movements punctuated by the jangling of bells, and the sparkling of jewels that adorned their bodies. Their feet were bear, their wings dancing free of their own accord, and their faces were all covered with jewelled masks. They would be a beauty to behold, if not for the grotesque way they depicted his brethren. The horns, antlers, tails and tusks that normally signified that of his fellow soldiers were taken and twisted into something that these creatures found amusing, rather than fearful, and were attached to their bodies in various ways.

The Dias sat at the end of the room, upon it were 5 high chairs, seated in each were the high nephilim. At the center was Alfor, to the right, his wife Melenor, and daughter Allura, to the left, his sons Lotor and Lance. They all wore their finest clothes, and they all wore golden antlers, twisted together to form crowns. All of them, except Lance.

They were being attended to by their servants, Romelle, Coran, and the Chimera informant, Hunk. He was new to the position, and fallen under the unfortunate employment of Lotor.

Keith, Shiro, Pidge, Krolia and Axca made their way through the crowds undetected, wearing ridiculous outfits of their own. Masks, shawls and loose fitting clothes hiding their physical features, chains and bells decorating their horns, and large fake wings adorning their backs. They spread throughout the room. Each soldier had an intended target, and Lance was his. 

Each of their Chimeras got to their designated spots, and watched, waiting for the signal to make their move. When the time was right, Kolivan would appear on a balcony which was to the left of the dais. He would drop a red scarf to the ground if it was safe, a white if it was not, and the soldiers would disperse accordingly.

Kolivan had not been seen, and it was beginning to make Keith nervous. He shifted uncomfortable under the large burden on his back, and watched his target closely, while keeping a feel out for the mood in the room, listening for any signs of trouble.

All of a sudden, Hunk made eye contact with him, as he walked up between Lotor and Lance, and said something directed to Lotor. He stood up, and followed Hunk off the dais, through the crowd, and into a dark doorway. Lance followed shortly after. Keith and Shiro nodded to each over the heads of the dancing bodies, and followed them both.

They ducked through the doorway, and found themselves in a long corridor. They could see a fading light far ahead, so they set off at a fast, yet silent, pace. They followed the light, at a safe distance, around many bends, and several sets of staircases. The floor was on a gentle slope, and Keith could feel it was getting colder and colder. 

They arrived at the end of the hallway, to a doorway which opened to a hidden room beyond. Shiro reached out and grabbed his arm, signalling him to stop, just inside the shadows. From inside the room, they could hear arguing.

"Can't you see why they attack us, Lotor? Their people are constantly going missing, they have no other option to believe they are dead. Then when they do attack, we kill them by the hundreds, all for what? THIS!" A voice yelled. We could only assume it was Lance.  
"Don't be stupid, little brother. This is the way our people have worked for thousands of years. Father is not about to stop it on the word of some weak minded soul, and neither am I!"

Suddenly a hand came around the door, and we jumped further into the shadows, before we realized it was Hunk. He slowly opened the door, so we could get a clearer view into the room. The scene in front of us had us in a state of shock. Rows upon rows, as far as we could see, of Chimeras, seated at tables, hammering away, and sorting through small piles of rocks. At the front of the room, and the topic of the heated discussion, was Kolivan, wearing chains, a muzzle, and locked away in a large cage.

"We need to stop this, brother!" Lance plead, "This is not right! We need to set these people free, and move towards a better future, for every one. We can be the start of that! Can't you see!"

"I always knew you were weak, and to have sympathy for these freaks was one thing, when you kept it to yourself, but the fact that you find yourself attracted to one of them, you are going to cause nothing but trouble for me, BROTHER, and it ends here!" Lotor pulled his blade on Lance, causing a chain reaction of events. Firstly, Lance jumped back, away from Lotor, and backed into a table. All of a sudden, Hunk pulled his own sword, directing it at Lotor, and Shiro and Keith sprung their blades, jumped out of the shadows, and into the room.

Lance and Lotor stood in shock, completely taken unawares by the action of Hunk, and the arrival of the Chimera. The three made their way towards Lotor, blades pointed directly at him. He backed away slowly, until he was pressed up against the cage. Kolivan leaned forward menacingly, breathing down his neck. The rest of the Chimera had began to realize what was happening, and began standing up and approaching them.

"Don't kill him!" Lance suddenly yelled.

"Unbelievable!" Keith yelled. "This monster was about to kill you, without hesitation, and we are supposed to show him mercy?"

"No, no! LISTEN!" he said, "We kill him, and my father will avenge him. There will be all out War, and trust me, it will get a million times worse for you!"

"He's right" Shiro agreed, and Kolivan and Hunk nodded.

Keith spun around, and looked at him. He was struck by something I could not describe. Keith felt a sudden rush of heat, which at first he thought was anger, but then all of a sudden, he wasn't so sure.

"You!" Lance whispered.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Keith asked him, ignoring Lance's reaction completely.

He looked startled for a moment before he responded. "We lock him up in that cage, and then we escape. Luckily I know this fortress inside out, and we will make it out without any difficulty." 

"We? As if you think you're coming with us? We've managed to get in and out of the city without you before, we can manage again!"

"In case you haven't noticed, there are literally hundreds of your brethren here, this is no stealth mission!" he responded, then added quietly, "I have no option but to go with you. If you don't trust me, I don't blame you, but the least I can do is allow you to take me as a hostage, and get what you can out of me. Either way, I'm a dead man."

"You'll never get away with this!" Lotor snarled, "I will make sure of it! You wont get out of the Castle, before the wrath of our army is upon you!"

"Somebody bind and gag him already, I'm sick of his voice." Keith started, turning away on disgust, "And chain this one up while you're at it. He's right, he has to come with us, but I don't trust him to come without trouble."

Hunk got a set of keys from his belt, and set Kolivan free.

"I can't believe you wouldn't die with honor before placing your lives in their hands!" Lotor continued to rant, "It was bad enough you won't look for a wife, but then you wouldn't even take a Nephilim. You have to throw your life away for someone you saw fleetingly...." He was cut off by Hunk shoving a rag in his mouth, and then clamping the muzzle on.

Lance looked away, flushed, as he offered his wrists willingly to Shiro.

They bound Lotor tightly in chains, the muffled protests still coming, and shoved him into the cage.

"LEAD!" Demanded Shiro of Lance, "And don't try anything, or our mercy will not last."

*****

A/N: ANYWAY This story kinda got away from me, and I was writing and writing, and it became too long, AND I fell in love with it. SO I had to cut it down, and this is more of a teaser than anything, there's no mushy Klance scenes (sorry) BUT I am hoping to make this into a whole AU eventually, what do you think?


End file.
